


Wreath

by Tuliharja



Series: Love across worlds [1]
Category: Bleach, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Butterfly in the Still, ByaTomo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Love, No Words Needed, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, This will make your teeth rot, Tomoyo (Clamp) - Freeform, Tomoyo (Tsubasa) - Freeform, Tomoyo - Freeform, Translation Fic, Wreath, can you feel love tonight, crossover ship, inspirated by song, just sweet, lots of desciption, quiet people, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya may not be the most talkative of people, but sometimes it seemsmore than that. At times, only a word is enough to say everything. Fluff. Drabble. Oneshot. Crossover pairing.





	Wreath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seppele](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317877) by Tuliharja. 



> _Idea for this small drabble came from Taku Iwasa's "Butterfly in the Still" composition. The song is really tender, but still somehow extremely powerful. I wanted wrote about this feeling what I felt while listening this song. So sorry for forehand if this doesn't make that much sense –it shouldn't. It's about the feeling and how we experience and see things…or at least the quietest people. This is translated and rewrote from my other fic called 'Seppele'._

Judicious, gentle violet eyes gazed downwards. Long, thick eyelashes created a beautiful contrast to high cheekbones, creating shadows on porcelain skin. A slight flush had already been brought to those cheekbones as the young woman glanced almost shyly in Kuchiki Byakuya's direction. Although it was more from politeness than shyness, the fact was that the woman honored the memory of Byakuya's first wife. The sad story of Hisana was told by Byakuya and for this reason his heart always ached a little bit more when he caught the woman looking his way.

Turning her eyes back to the flowers that she had been looking moments ago, a smile appeared on her lips. A reddish rouge, the color of rosebuds and as rich as the newly-picked peaches, was added to her lips; exquisite enough to kiss.

Byakuya moved his eyes quickly away from the woman, breathing lightly in slight awe as he took in her red lipped, long haired beauty.

It seemed inappropriate to think of such things, when they'd only just met. But the slate grey eyes travelled quickly back to the figure of his companion.

Dark violet hair floated around her like a beautiful veil, moving even with her slightest movement. Each hair shined faintly different shades of violet, reaching the whole spectrum of the color. This effect gave the whole hair a dark violet color, shining with the different light. Hair shifted lightly, in sync with the slender body underneath. A body was covered with a violet-white royal dress, modestly, yet this didn't hide the slender and graceful form beneath.

Delicate, long and elegant fingers wrapped gently around the stem of flower, picking it up from its place on the blossoming plant. Slowly, almost dreamily, the woman brought the flower into her arms, grabbing another one after this. Every movement, every action was refined and full of confidence, which surprised Byakuya. How could such a movement, which in itself was ridiculously easy, include so much purpose and self-assurance?

Tilting his head, Byakuya now drew his attention to the whole. The woman exuded a calmness and self-confidence in a cloak around her. She had the knowledge that she was under consideration and yet, she didn't waver an inch in her actions. She allowed Byakuya's eyes glide over her like a gentle wave; said eyes, which caressed her lovingly.

"Byakuya-sama," she suddenly said, at last turning to look at Byakuya. Her eyes were now fully open, revealing the gentleness held within their depths.

"Could you bend down a little bit?"

Obeying the woman's request Byakuya leaned over slightly, getting closer to her, closing his eyes. Trust and the excitement of the unknown words bubbled inside of the noble when he felt a soft touch in his hair.

"You can open your eyes now," a serene voice whispered, like a hauntingly sweet voice from the past.

Slate eyes opened, looking directly into the violet counterparts and a smile gave off radiance. Straightening his posture, Byakuya gently touched the wreath on top of his head. A smile, which rarely appeared on the shinigami's face, formed on noble lips.

Eyes now wide open the woman looked at Byakuya's small smile. A smile, which was benevolent and full of warmth.

A hand grabbed a smaller one and pulled the owner closer. The slender man's hand stroked the woman's hair almost uncertainly as the woman just watched Byakuya, enjoying the rare show of affection from the captain.

"Tomoyo," Byakuya breathed, almost too quiet to hear, but to the woman's ears it sounded just like…

…" _I love you."_


End file.
